The invention relates to a battery switch, and more specifically, a battery switch for a low-voltage, direct-current (DC) electrical systems such as systems found on yachts, recreational vehicles, trucks, and other vehicles.
Vehicle systems such as yachts and recreational vehicles have become bigger; as such their DC electrical systems have evolved to meet the increased electrical power demand. Therefore, many of these electrical systems incorporate two banks of batteries. A first bank of batteries may be used for starting the engine, as well as powering other necessary engine functions, while a second bank of batteries may be isolated and used for powering non-engine related functions, such as but not limited to, heating, cooling, water pump, television, and radio.
Typically, such DC electrical systems are low-voltage, for example, six, twelve, or twenty-four volts, however, because of the significant power requirements, the DC electrical systems require high amperage conductors to be run throughout the vehicle.